


Tomorrow? Tomorrow.

by transnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: In this house Edward is always trans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnygma/pseuds/transnygma
Summary: The Batman arrived in Gotham, but as always, the best couple in town managed to escape and finally catch a moment to spend together to right their wrongs.





	Tomorrow? Tomorrow.

“You know... your letters. I kept them all.”

Oswald had been silent in the couch of their safe house for more than hour, trying to savour the taste of his freedom finally back after so long wondering between four walls and a little parc, silence was part of the freedom. But it wasn’t for Edward, the second the place was quiet, he was going back in the middle of the screams of agony in the middle of the night, the sounds of nails against the walls and the laughs of those who were not going to make it in the morning. The taller man tried to go and cook something to keep his mind busy, but it wasn’t enough, he waited for a decade to finally see his friend again and maybe he couldn’t wait more for one of his speeches. 

But the only answer he got was a surprised “Oh.” from the lips of Cobblepot. And that was all, silence again. Just the sound of the eggs slowly turning whiter as they cooked. Edward left the kitchen after putting them in two plates, joining Oswald in the bad couch who’s insides were all over the place. “I made eggs, there was not much. Tomorrow I will try to get us something better.”

The Penguin moved his lips in a little smile, thanking his friend. “You never answered to my last one, the letter I sent you last April.” 

Edward almost choked on his eggs, covering his mouth with his hand as he was getting his breath back. “Yes, I had no idea what to say.” it was the truth. The Riddler had been asked a question but it was left with no answer, he had none. It was the first time he ever heard it, so he obviously did not know the answer.

“Do you know now?” Oswald left his unfinished plate on the living room’s table, his ocean eyes piercing through his friend in quest of the said answer, all he had was that Edward clearly was nervous. “I know it was quite harsh and precipitated, but I was going through an hard time in Blackgate. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

The second man let his plate rest next to the other on the small table, taking off his jacket as the room was clearly getting hotter every second. “This is not that I don’t want to answer. What is The Riddler without his answers? A nothing. I would go back to poor Ed Nygma. I just... I just cannot understand why you would do this with me. There is plenty of fishes in the sea and I am clearly not one of those who would come visit you while in jail.” Edward finally raised his eyes to Oswald’s, one of them was only glass now but the first one remained one of his favorite colors in the entire known universe. 

“We only... we only had a date once. And it both led us right in jail. I am not denying that it was very pleasant to spend this time with you. But the ending was quite too much if I may. I don’t want to go back to Arkham anymore. Not for some futile bank robbery after a date.”

“Gordon was so surprised when he saw us kiss.” The two men laughed, remembering this moment that seemed to have happened in an other dimension. But Edward had to keep going, he grabbed The Penguin’s hand, getting rid of his glove first in a quest for an intimacy he had not had in much too long.

“The thing is that yes. Ozzie. I do want to marry you. I want to spend all my life by your side, I want all of it. I want so much more than those kisses we exchanged before leaving.” Edward bit his lip, holding the other’s hand a little tighter, searching where his courage could’ve left for. “But we can’t. We are never going to see each other. This batman is here now and we were seconds away from being thrown back in jail. It would have been something I could’ve bared as your friend, but not as your husband. I would’ve gone mad trying to escape to save you in the most cavalier way.”

It was an hard hit for Oswald, who let go of Edward’s hand before standing up, taking the two plates to have a reason to leave this conversation. He once again opened his heart to his old friend and he was blocked once again, but The Riddler wasn’t the man to let go, he left his second glove next to the other in the living room, following his feathered friend while saying some meaningless sentences, scratching the back of his neck with stress. What if Oswald was hurt? They both just left their respective jails and it was not common in Arkham to find ex-prisoners so desperate of everything that changed doing another crime to be sent back, in hope of finding an environment he knew and understood. He read this in some kind of magazine. 

“But as you said, tomorrow is another day. And maybe this batman was just some kind of trick from the GCPD to intimidate us.” Oswald cut Edward before he could continue his sentence, whipping the tears away from his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. “Could I have a few moments to process the information Edward please?” but the second man just stepped closer, taking Oswald’s hand in his again, in the most unnatural way he could. “On the other hand, I have never been stronger in my plans than by your side. I shortly realised I would never be able to be a criminal on my own. I might be the smartest man in Gotham, you remain the most logical and strategical mind in this whole town.” 

Oswald started crying again, it was too much for him, so much. A rejection never felt good, but being rejected and complimented after was worst. He lowered his eyes on the hand he was holding and surprise. Something new. Something glowing. Edward let out a small giggle, the smile on his face getting wider as the confusion on his friend’s face was leaving space for pure joy. “So it was all a trick Nygma?” Oswald raised their hands to his mouth, kissing the golden ring on his now fiancé’s hand.

“What is a Riddler without a little trick?” The question clearly wasn’t meant to be answered, but Oswald still did it, pulling Edward into a kiss that they did not share in too long. They were making up for the lost time. For the years they should’ve spent kissing and loving each other until the end of the night. Thankfully, the safe place had a bed, Oswald would have never been able to do anything on a couch, and there wasn’t enough space to lay in Edward’s arms, the blanket as only cover for their bodies. It all felt foreign. Attraction. Love. The rare moments they experienced these kinds of feelings were when a letter with their name was arriving to their cells. 

“I do not want to be the only one wearing a ring.” Oswald snuggled into his fiancé’s neck, his hand resting on his chest. “I have a second one. I wasn’t sure you would accept to ever marry me.” Edward brushed Oswald’s hair away from his eyes. “I cannot wait for Jim to see that we got married after escaping.” Oswald laughed softly against The Riddler’s chest, leaving a kiss inside of his neck. “I cannot wait to marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weak end, I don’t know how to write that they fucked


End file.
